This invention relates to compositions of matter classified in the art of chemistry as N-alkylacrylamides, to processes for their use and to radiation curable compositions containing them.
The use of a Ritter reaction between acrylonitrile and C.sub.12, C.sub.14, C.sub.16 and C.sub.18 .alpha.-olefins is disclosed by Clarke et al in Journal of the American Oil Chemists Society, Vol. 44, pp. 78 to 82 (1964). The products obtained are solid at room temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,578 to Keizo Hosoi et al indicates the use of "N-hexylacrylamide" in radiation curable compositions for use on printing plates. The compositions are rather specialized in their requirements and it is nowhere suggested that other than linear 1-alkyl N-substituents of up to 6 carbon atoms would be suitable for use in said compositions. Copies of the publication and the patent accompany this application for the convenience of the Examiner.